NARUSAKU
by Aimore
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Narusaku ( N-A-R-U-S-A-K-U). "Aku cinta Naruto. Iya kan? hayoo ngaku.."/"Dibandingkan dengan ini cintaku padamu lebih besar tahu."/ Just Check it out! RnR please?


**Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**NARUSAKU**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N - Name**

Let's play!

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia cantik dan pintar. Walaupun kadang sangat menyeramkan."

Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan keras.

Sebuah deheman mengawali giliran gadis itu berbicara.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tampan dan mempesona. Meskipun kadang menyebalkan."

Eh?

Sakura mengetuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia kelepasan- tidak. Ia salah bicara!

"Heh! Hentikan tampang GR-mu itu! Tadi aku hanya mengerjaimu. Ini baru yang benar."

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia pandai dan menawan. Meski kadang merepot-kan."

Pandai dan menawan

Pandai dan menawan

Tuing!

Satu tongkat pemukul _baseball _menghantam kepalanya sesaat ia tersadar. Jidatnya ia pukul lebih keras berulang kali.

_Bodoh!Bodoh!Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Sakura memucat mendapati ekspresi kegembiraan Naruto. Ia malu. Hei! Haruno Sakura ini malu!

"Kyaa Sakura... Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga.." tubuh pemuda itu menerjang Sakura yang masih sibuk meminimalisir malunya.

Wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Bukannya membuat keadaan lebih baik Naruto malah membuatnya makin tak keruan.

"Lepaskan Narutooooooooooooooooo...!"

**A - Acin**

"Hatchi!"

Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu Haruno Sakura bersin-bersin. Tampaknya ia sedang flu berat. Sudah banyak tisu yang ia habiskan untuk mengelap ingusnya sampai-sampai tong sampah di kamarnya hampir penuh oleh tisu bekas ingusnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura risih. _Cantik-cantik jorok!_ Yah, ia tidak memikirkan betapa tidak enaknya terkena flu itu. Mana mungkin Sakura bakal jaga _image _di hadapannya sementara flu-nya tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Hatchi!" Lagi. Suara bersin terdengar.

Pemuda pirang menatap Sakura heran. "Kenapa kau bilang acin-acin terus sih Sakura?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

Hidung Sakura yang sudah merah kembang kempis mendapati pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya.

"Itu bersin bodoh!"

"Aku dengarnya kau bilang acin-acin. Gitu kok." Naruto masih kukuh dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Terserahlah!"

Seketika itu Naruto tertawa laknat. "Hoho.. Aku tahu kenapa kau bilang acin terus."

"..."

"Acin itu.."

Sakura menatap penasaran.

"**A**ku **ci**nta **N**aruto. Iya kan? Hayooo ngakuuuuu..." tuduh Naruto dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

Dengan jengkel Sakura menendang Naruto luar biasa keras.

"Go to hell!"

**R - Rasa**

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu Sakura."

"Aku rasa gurauanmu nggak lucu."

"Aku rasa kau nggak lihat keseriusanku."

"..."

"Aku benar menyukaimu. Aku rasa kau tak keberatan menjadi kekasihku."

"..."

"..."

"Aku rasa aku memang tak bisa menolakmu."

Naruto tertawa kecil, dibalas senyum manis Sakura. Keduanya perlahan mendekat, menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Aku rasa ini hari terindah untukku."

Sakura memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

Dasar! Aku rasa aku memang menyukainya. Pikir Sakura seraya mengamati tiap ekspresi Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelahnya sepasang kekasih baru itu saling melempar senyum dengan pancaran lembut dari manik masing-masing.

_Aku rasa ini pernyataan cinta paling gak romantis sedunia._

**U - Upah**

Naruto melemparkan buku-buku dengan corak penuh warna di sebelah gadis yang tengah bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masam. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya ini keenakan tiduran di kasur empuknya sementara dirinya harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas gadis merepotkan ini yang bejibun.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi dimainkannya ia lempar begitu saja. Sakura menoleh. "Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang disambut pelototan dari kekasihnya.

Sakura nyengir. "Hehe.. Makasih Naruto yang paling tampan." ujarnya dengan mimik manis.

Pemuda itu merotasikan bola matanya, sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Pokoknya aku minta upah!" tegas Naruto.

Kepala Sakura agak mundur ke belakang karena sempat terlonjak barusan. Dahinya berkerut. "Upah? Upah apa? Aduh.. Aku sedang tidak punya uang nih! Lain kali saja ya?" ia menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat.

Naruto mendesah. "Kalau begitu kau cukup memberiku upah ini." seraya menunjuk pipinya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengernyit.

"Kau harus menciumku."

"Oh.."

Sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Apa?!"

"Dasar mesuumm! Menjauhlah darikuuuuuuuuuu.." teriaknya disertai bantal-bantal beterbangan.

**S - Sahara**

Dua muda-mudi duduk di ayunan dalam dekapan keheningan. Suara derik besi yang bergesekan menjadi melodi yang membawa ketenangan. Tiba-tiba angin cukup kencang menerpa mereka, membawa debu-debu yang menusuk mata.

"Tsk. Apa sih!" omel Sakura ketika matanya kelilipan debu yang tiba-tiba saja mengusik ketenangannya.

"Sahara."

Kerutan bertengger di dahi lebar Sakura. "Apa?

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan. "Apa apanya?"

"Tadi kau bilang sahara. Maksudnya apa? Selingkuhanmu?" tanya Sakura judes. Tersirat kecemburuan pada nadanya.

"Kaulah Sahara,"

"**Sa**kura **Ha**runo **Ra**tuku."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sakura sibuk memproses apa yang baru saja kekasihnya utarakan.

Eh? Sakura tercengang tiba-tiba. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sontak ia merona.

Tawa Naruto meluncur keras, "haha.. Kau lucu sekali Ratu."

Dan kalimat terakhir pemuda itu makin membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

**A - Asia**

Lembar demi lembar ia buka tanpa atensi yang pasti. Mengundang keheranan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya kau cari apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya Sakura dari tadi hanya membuka tiap lembar peta itu tanpa melihat isinya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Sejenak ia menyamankan posisinya yang menyender pada dada Naruto. Ia menghela napas. "Aku bosan." keluhnya masih dengan membuka lembar-lembar dari jilid di tangannya.

Tangan Naruto mencekal tangan kekasihnya, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Ada apa?"

Sekilas Naruto tampak mengangguk-angguk tanpa sebab. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk lembar yang terbuka. "Benua Asia."

Sakura mengangguk. Memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh. Dibandingkan ini cintaku padamu jauh lebih besar Sakura." Naruto berkata dengan keyakinan tinggi.

Garis kemerahan tampak di kedua pipi Sakura. Ia mendengus, "gombal!"

Tawa meluncur dari bibir Naruto. "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Ah! Rasanya sakura ingin mengambil apa saja untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh warna merah.

**K - Kurma**

"Kurma."

Satu desahan kembali terdengar. Haruno Sakura lelah sejak tadi mengurusi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Permintaannya aneh-aneh. Ia jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Kalau saja Naruto meminta hal itu saat sedang sehat, Sakura pastikan bahwa Naruto akan mendapat bogem mentah darinya.

"Di sini kan langka yang menjual kurma."

Wajah yang biasanya ceria itu tampak tidak bersemangat. Naruto merajuk gara-gara kekasihnya ini tidak paham dengan permintaannya.

"Ayolah.. Minta yang lain saja." bujuk Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun ia ingin sekali-kali menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Tapi yang wajar saja!

"Aku hanya ingin itu,"

"**Kurma**u kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya."

"Narutooooooooooooooo..."

**U - Uang**

Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sejak tadi. Padahal sudah sejam ia di sini, di kamar pemuda yang entah sedang sibuk apa itu.

"Naruto!" panggilnya. Ia sebal dicuekin terus.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam.

Sakura mendengus. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanyanya sebal.

"Mengisi TTS? Mengerjakan Soal? Latihan Ujian?" sahut Naruto tak yakin, ia masih berkutat dengan laptop dan buku-buku tebal di meja belajarnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja cari uang. Siapa tahu aku bisa menang TTS-nya dan menang dalam Olimpiade nanti. Pokoknya aku ingin melakukan apa saja yang kubisa agar bisa mendapatkan uang."

"Buat apa sih kau cari uang? Memangnya uang dari orangtuamu nggak cukup?"

Naruto membalikkan badan. Agak sebal dengan kecerewetan kekasihnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah memandangnya sembari tengkurap di kasurnya.

"Aku ingin cari uang yang banyak biar bisa cepat menikahimu tahu."

Blush!

Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu merem-melek. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berpikir sejauh itu?

"Na-ruto Baka!" ucapnya gagap.

Senyum mengembang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat makin tampan. Naruto lantas tertawa kecil melihat rona gadis yang ingin ia nikahi ini katanya.

**Fin**

.

.

**Addition**

"Naruto, kau pedagang bukan?"

Alis kuning pemuda pirang itu terangkat satu. "Bukanlah. Kenapa?"

Gadis Pink-nya tersenyum miring. "Pantas kau gak pernah nawarin hatimu sama yang lain."

Eh?

.

.

"Naruto. Kenapa sih kau doyan banget sama ramen?"

Naruto hampir tersedak lantaran Sakura bertanya dengan tepukan keras dipunggungnya. Ia mengaduh. Tenaga monster pink ini memang luar biasa.

"Ramen ya.." Naruto menunjukkan tampang dramatis. Ia mendongak ke atas seolah membayangkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja karena ramen itu singkatan." jawabnya girang.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

Naruto tertawa aneh, lalu kekehan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Saku**ra Men**cintaiku."

"Arghhhhh aku benci kau Narutoooooooooo!"

"Haha.. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Narusaku drabble's completed. Entah kenapa lagi suka banget baca dan buat fic NS.**

**Fic ini konyol. Memang kok. Karena saya orangnya memang konyol.**

**Keluhan, kritikan, saran diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Aimore**


End file.
